These Happy Summer Days
by SawyerRaleigh
Summary: A little tribute to all the X couples who never got to just be happy together.


Author's Note: Yeah so I'm sort of obsessed with CLAMP's X… and after reading it through the first time felt really bad for all the couples seeing as how they all seem to send so badly. So I decided to write this cute little blurb and um… yeah. Enjoy hopefully. :P

...

"And now we're all ready to bake!" The boy announced triumphantly, pulling open the oven door to slide in the cake mix.

The two women behind him at the table grinned and leaned in toward one another.

"He's such an adorable boy, isn't he? I think we should kidnap and adopt him, what do you think Tooru?"

"Haha, he already has two mothers, I don't think he needs two more."

"True but you've made such a good one."

Tooru blushed and rested her head on Saya's shoulder, taking her hand, watching the lively events unfolding in the back yard.

...

"Ah! No Akiyoshi! That's Daisuke's ice cream!" Yuzuriha swept up the puppy and tapped it on the nose.

"Haha, it's okay!" Daisuke laughed nervously and offered the rest of his ice cream cone to the other curious puppies gathered around his knees now. Hinoto giggled next to him and offered some of hers as well.

"Hinoto! Your hair!" Yuzuriha gasped.

"Oh yeah, it was always getting in the way…"

"But it was so pretty and long!"

"Hey, I think it looks good." Kusanagi gasped out while trying to pull a cherry red Frisbee away from Inuki's persistent jaws.

"Well it does but- " a devilish look suddenly appeared in Yuzuriha's eye and she leaned over to Daisuke. "What do YOU think of it?"

He turned the color of the Frisbee and stammered out a few incoherent syllables before finally murmuring that he liked how she looked no matter what.

Hinoto gave him a shy smile as Yuzuriha laughed and ran over to join Kusanagi rough housing.

...

"Somehow this seems dangerous…" Arashi said flatly.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry- I've done barbeque before!"

"While drunk?"

"I've only had one or two beers!"

"You're going to burn yourself."

"If I do will you kiss it better?" Sorata puckered up his lips and leaned over toward her expectantly only to have his face collide with the pan she held up at the last second.

"Oww, perhaps this is what they mean by 'love hurts'?"

"Your breath smells like booze."

...

Yuto chuckled, watching the quarrelsome couple from the pool before turning his gaze back to the shaded lawn chair by the edge where Satsuki was sitting quietly reading some manual or another. "Don't wanna come in the water?" he asked with his usual relaxed smile.

"No." She replied firmly.

He grinned, resting his chin on his hands. "Why, will you short-circuit?"

She glared at him over the tops of her glasses.

"Mommy, mommy look!"

"Ah! Kazuki, no, don't- " Karin yelled from the other side of the pool.

The toddler suddenly cannonballed straight into the water beside him, drenching Yuto and Satsuki both.

Aoki splashed over, pulling Kazuki up, with her triumphant smile. "I'm sorry, she's getting to be such a handful now that she can walk." He apologized

"No worries." Yuto smiled back, patting the top of Kazuki's fair head fondly. He turned back around as Karin arrived to take the child from her husband.

Satsuki simply sat dumbfounded, water dripping from her hair and glasses as she stared at her sodden book. The expression was too much and Yuto cracked up despite himself.

"Why you…" She tossed the book aside and leapt in after him. They both fell under the water, Yuto happily wrapping his arms around her.

...

Kamui sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes and Subaru tried not to smile. "Something wrong?"

"She's late." Kamui pouted, leaning back against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree they were sitting in.

"She'll be here." Subaru ruffled his hair.

"Kamui!" the matching hat to Kotori's sundress flew off as she ran over to the tree.

"Kotori!" he leapt down and swept her up in his arms, spinning in a circle with her before stopping to kiss her. The kiss was interrupted though by Fuuma bopping him on the head.

"Why haven't you written to her more; she's been worried about you."

Kamui looked up at him steadily. "You still have a sister complex I see."

Fuuma laughed and punched his shoulder.

Subaru fondly watched the three walk over to Kusanagi and Yuzuriha, arms wrapped around one another's shoulders, then decided he should probably go inside and make himself useful. However as he was getting down, his sleeve caught on a branch and he lost his balance, tumbling out of the tree. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact with the ground but was surprised when he collided with something else instead.

"It's been a while since you've been this clumsy Subaru, it really takes me back."

"Seishirou, you're talking like an old man again!" Hokuto yelled running over with Kakyou trailing behind her.

"Haha, well I am an old man compared to the rest of you."

"You're not old!" Subaru protested then blushed at the smile Seishirou gave him.

"Maybe, maybe not but the important thing is this!" Hokuto held up her forefinger then spun around to face Kakyou. "Would you catch me if I fell out of a tree too?"

Kakyou laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Somehow I have a feeling it would be the other way around."

"Hohoho! This is true!" Hokuto patted his shoulder roughly.

"Guys, come on the foods ready!" Sorata yelled, holding up a bandaged hand.

"Somehow…" Arashi added more reluctantly.


End file.
